The present disclosure relates to a dry coal extrusion pump for coal gasification, and more particularly to a track therefor.
The coal gasification process involves conversion of coal or other carbon-containing solids into synthesis gas. While both dry coal and water slurry are used in the gasification process, dry coal pumping may be more thermally efficient than current water slurry technology. In order to streamline the process and increase the mechanical efficiency of dry coal gasification, the use of dry coal extrusion pumps has become critical in dry coal gasification.